Grab The Devil By The Horns
by Mel Morningstar
Summary: When Maze finds Chloe dreaming about having sex with Lucifer, she pushes Chloe harder, and it all goes in a totally different way (AU). DECKERSTAR FLUFF WARNING.


**Grab The Devil By The Horns**

 _Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters, but I love them._

 _Dedicated to my friend Shanice, because we share so many fandoms! You rock, girl! xoxo_

 **When Maze finds Chloe dreaming about having sex with Lucifer, she pushes Chloe harder, and it all goes in a totally different way (AU).**

 **DECKERSTAR FLUFF WARNING**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"You want to have sex with Lucifer," the statement came in a familiar voice and it was laced with so much _amusement_.

"What?" Chloe mumbled, coming out of the haze of her slumber. Her heart was still beating fast, her body hot and vibrating. She could barely breathe. Maze was so _right_ , it had felt so unbelievably _good_ and it wasn't even real. "Oh, _yes_. How do you know?"

When she realized what she had just unwillingly admitted, it was already too late. _Wait, what is Maze doing in my room?_

"I would say the fact you've been moaning his name for _hours_ is pretty clear indication," Maze grinned, swallowing a popcorn from the bowl she was holding. Chloe opened her mouth to deny it and ask her to stop, but it was pointless. Maze knew _nothing_ about boundaries.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked instead, sitting up and frowning at her.

"Well, I heard your screams and I thought you needed help, then I realized what was happening and just stayed for the show," she said calmly, and shrugged, still chewing popcorn, and Chloe started to get frustrated.

"Well, can I get my privacy back? It's still dark and I'm still tired…" Chloe grumbled through clenched teeth, feeling no sympathy for her friend at all. "Some of us have to work in the morning and take our children to school."

"Fine," Maze mumbled, putting the popcorn away. "I just think it's stupid. If you _want_ him this bad, why don't you just go for him? He's not going to say no, you know."

At hat, Chloe got furious.

"I don't _want him that bad_ , and you have no right to meddle," she whinnied, throwing a pillow at Maze that she caught.

"Suit yourself, I'm not the one pining after the guy, after all," Maze rolled her eyes. "Humans."

"I am not _pining_ , Maze. I am too old for that. The truth is that I did… and he rejected me," Chloe sighed, thinking of that night. Maybe it would be good to talk to someone about it. Even though he was the one she should be talking to. What would have happened if he hadn't? But she knew, she would hate him.

"What?" Maze hissed, turning to stare at her halfway through the door with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Well," Chloe said, raising her palms, not knowing if she was defending herself or Lucifer, "the truth is he did it out of decency. I was drunk and hurt and I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I would have regretted it and he knew. He cared."

"I am going to leave aside the fact that your story doesn't sound like him," Maze said, rolling her eyes again, "to tell you that you should try again. It's that simple. Just don't be drunk and hurt, right? Though I don't see why it should matter at all."

This time, it was Chloe who rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be like him? He has done many lovely, _caring_ things for me…" Chloe started, thinking about how she had fallen in love with him so gradually, more and more as she got to know him better. She _loved_ him. She was at the final threshold, the point of no return. She just had to cross it. The realization didn't surprise her as much as it should. And she should act upon it; after all, she had every reason to think he felt similarly. "The fact he did that is one of the reasons I…"

But she didn't finish her line, she wasn't quite ready to admit what she felt to her friend yet.

"One of the reasons you want to have sex with him," Maze suggested.

"Yes," Chloe laughed, shaking her head. With Maze it was always about sex. "One of the reasons I do want to have sex with Lucifer after all."

"Then, go," Maze said, pointing at the door with her hands.

"Maze, it's three in the morning. I am so _not_ going to Lucifer right now," Chloe said, falling back into her comfy, welcoming pillows.

"Why? He wouldn't mind… you are the only person he cares about more than he cares about himself… oh, you would mind," she finished, tilting her head as if that was weird.

"Yes, I would. Now, please, let me sleep. Go away and sleep with the angels."

"I am not the one who's going to sleep with an angel, you are," Maze retorted, her face a mix of disgust, confusion and amusement. She shrugged and left, but Chloe couldn't get back to sleep or push Lucifer out of her head. She spent the rest of the night with the abandoned popcorn and her thoughts. Her friend was right, she should take a leap of faith.

-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as the elevator door's opened to Lucifer's flat above Lux, she wished they were silent, because she would have loved to listen to the song he then stopped playing to turn around and look at her.

"Detective! What a surprise. What are you doing here?" He smiled warmly at her, and Chloe felt that same warmth bubbling inside of her. She realized she wanted to see his smile even more. What she had decided to do just felt right. And she had committed herself to feel no regret.

"Well…" she dragged on as she took the few steps necessary to sit down beside him in front of the piano. "Do you know what makes me such a good detective?"

He looked at her, puzzled, before he smirked again and for a moment Chloe feared he would say "Me", but he understood she had a point. He always seemed to somehow guess what she needed, and it reminded her of _Frozen_ , Trixie's favorite film: _Our mental synchronization can't have but one explanation…_

"Enlighten me," was all Lucifer said, grinning still. She leaned closer to him, feeling her own heart rate increase by the second. It didn't bother her, she was so close she could feel him breathing in. His own heart was jumping like a caged bird too. _Like a caged angel_ , she thought, amused and delighted. He was so… enthralling.

"I have learned to listen to my gut feelings… and I just had this inkling you would _love_ to buy me dinner tonight," she smirked back at him. There, she had said it. That was enough for the night to progress the way she wanted, if he was willing. _Is he?_ She looked into his deep, black eyes, and there was no doubt he wanted the same thing.

"Now, Detective, why would I ever want to do that?" His grin became wider, but it was a façade. There was a shiver and his voice, and she didn't know if he was terribly nervous or dreadfully excited. All she knew, was that her body and soul were aching for him, that he was her chosen path because he was the only possible path for her _. I am not one to turn away form my heart, but is he?_

"Because that is what I truly desire…" she whispered, brushing his lips with hers and stroking his face. He leaned his face into her hand, perplexed, which warmed her even more. She felt him tremble and hesitate, and seeing the overconfident Lucifer like this gave her an intoxicating sensation of power, of being in control, that made her love him even more.

"Whatever you desire, my darling. I can call in a favor and get a reservation at…" he started, and it was lovely to see him almost stuttering. She silenced him placing a finger on his lips.

"Delivery pizza is fine enough, as long as it has no pineapple…" she winked, sliding her arms around his neck. It suddenly felt like the room was burning, but a whirlwind of desire was still making her quiver. Next to her, his fire was brimming too.

Suddenly his arms snared around her and she was squeezed against him with despair. He kissed her, but it wasn't the soft, sweet kiss she had given him first, this one was full of lust and longing and lit her up like a torch, sending her into a frenzy she couldn't control anymore. She had wanted him before, she was begging him now.

"I am sorry," he gasped, resting his forehead against hers, "I just… want you so bad," but the last four words where such a soft whisper she wasn't even sure she really heard it or willed herself to do so.

"Why? Am I such a bad kisser?" She questioned, curling his hair around her fingers, but she understood that he was fearing to have made an unwanted advance. If he only knew. "Because you aren't," she teased, making him chuckle nervously.

"Since I am _obviously_ dreaming, I may as well admit something I wouldn't so easily acknowledge otherwise," he whispered, placing soft kisses down her neck. For a moment, she went stiff and cold in his arms. "I love you."

Glee overflowed her again until she was almost drowned, and not knowing what else to do, she kissed him again. This time, the hunger, the passion came from her, and he met every inch of it.

"What if I tell you that you are not dreaming, and that I love you too?" She asked, sliding her leg over his lap to straddle him, elated by the way his eyes popped out like balloons. His arms hadn't released her, and it felt so good. So perfect. She just knew she wasn't intended to be anywhere else. She undid the first button of his shirt, they had enough time until the food they hadn't ordered yet arrived.

 _You and I are just meant to be._

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **I hope you enjoyed it, I would be delighted to know what you think!**


End file.
